Dream to Reality
by The Father Confessor
Summary: Manic kisses Sonic, he's shocked at first, but could he find himself falling in love with his baby brother? Read and find out! SonicXManic Yaoi Incest This story is an incest yaoi story, if that is not your thing then don't read. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Well I know this is LONG overdue, but here's what you've all been waiting for…THE REVISED CONTINUATION OF DREAM TO REALITY!**

**As you all know I was forced to remove the previous version of this story due to the fact FF admins had begun to remove all MA rated stories, but not to fear I will continue to write and publish MA stories just not on this site.**

**I hope you enjoy the prologue, I'm not sure when I'll get chapter 1 up, school has been taking up most of my time and it's also the reason this wasn't up sooner.**

**This story is rated M for-Language, Sexual Themes, and Sexual Situations**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic or Manic the Hedgehog or any cannon characters, they are property of Sega. I own only my plot line and my OC's**

It was a quiet night for Sonic and Manic Hedgehog, their sister Sonia, a beautiful pink-furred hedgehog with light tan fur around her cheeks, bright sapphire-blue eyes, and short pink bangs that covered her right eye, had left with her friend Mindy to go to a three night spa three days ago, and she would likely be home tomorrow. The two brothers were resting in their bed; they had a bunk bed while Sonia had her own queen-sized bed, which they both thought was totally unfair.

On the top bunk rested Sonic, a handsome blue-furred hedgehog, with tan fur that was slightly darker than his sister's that covered his cheeks and belly. He had blue quills that he always kept combed back, though he rarely cut them, so they easily reached down to his waist. His eyes were also an amazing emerald-green.

The bottom bunk was where Sonic's little brother Manic slept. Manic was a cute green-furred hedgehog with bright hazel eyes, light tan cheeks and belly. His bangs, when straight, fell down to his cheeks, but were were styled up in wild spikes. The quills in the back were longer, falling to the middle of his back.

On his bunk Sonic tossed and turned, unable to sleep, he let out a sigh as he threw the blanket and sheet off of him. He sat up and crossed his legs, _"Why the hell can't I get to sleep!" _He thought to himself.

He let out another quiet sigh as he was about to attempt to fall asleep again, when he heard the slightest moan come from his brother's lower bunk. With a curious nature like Sonic's, he couldn't help but be curious as to why his brother made that sound. He turned and leaned over the side of the bunk and looked down at Manic. What he saw made him let out a gasp of surprise. His brother was sprawled out on the bed and his covers were pulled up to his waist. But that wasn't what shocked him, what shocked him was the tent over his brothers hips that twitched every few seconds and had a wet spot at the tip. Sonic blushed a bright crimson, knowing what the cause of the tent was.

Sonic was about to roll back over on his bed and try to forget what he saw, when his brother let out another, louder, moan, "Sonic…"

Sonic's eyes widened his face blushing an even deeper crimson, _"D-did Manic just m-moan my name?" _He thought to himself. While Sonic contemplated this Manic let out another moan, his back slightly arching and his face changing to one of pleasure, "Oh Sonic, don't stop, so big, g-go deeper!"

Sonics face was now as red as his echidna friend Knuckles. He lay back on his bed and looked up at the celling, "Holy hell…" Sonic whispered to himself.

Many thoughts were rushing through Sonic's mind, the main one being, why the hell was Manic dreaming about him in…_that,_ way. _"Manic is having a wet dream about…me, but…I'm his brother, isn't that wrong?" _

Similar thoughts to this continued to rush through his head, but, as he continued to think, the way he looked at his little brother began to change, "_I like him, he's my brother, and I guess he is kinda cute." _At that thought Sonic's muzzle flushed bright pink once more, "Did I… did I just call Manic…cute…?" he murmured to himself.

Sonic continued to toss and turn on his bed, his cheeks flushing every time he heard his brother let out another moan. Eventually, even with the many thoughts of his brother and the new feelings that Sonic was beginning to feel for him, running through his head, with one final thought, _"Is it so wrong for me to feel the same way?"_ The soft embrace of sleep finally consumed him.

**The Following Morning**

Manic let out a large yawn as he sat up in his bed; he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, 5:00 it read. Manic shook his head and looked down at his body, it was mostly covered from his waist down, but on his lower stomach there were smears of a white substance. Manic let out a sigh, his ears drooping; this was how every morning started for the poor green hedgehog. He woke up an hour and a half before his brother and sister, and most of the time found his lower body covered in the result of the previous night's dream.

Manic sighed, he always felt this way when he woke up, he was ashamed of his feelings, he didn't even understand why he felt the way he did, but all he knew was that he had been in love with his big brother for over a year.

Manic sighed once again and pulled himself out of bed, wrapping his blanked around his waist like a towel, and walking towards the door. He pulled the door open, but looked back at his brother, his eyes resting on Sonic's peacefully sleeping face. That had always been one thing Manic loved about Sonic, that and his amazing green eyes. Manic sighed once more, _"I still remember how this started, just like if it were yesterday." _He thought to himself.

**Two years Ago**

"SONIC! MANIC! GET INSIDE, LUNCH IS READY!" hollered Sonia as she stuck her head out the back door, seeing her brothers were still outside. Sonic was lying in a fold out chair next to their back yard pool, which Manic was now swimming in.

Sonic pushed his sunglasses onto his forehead and looked over at his sister, "Chill sis, me and lil' bro are havin' fun."

Sonia crossed her arms and made her signature "do-what-I-say-or-I'll-kick-your-ass" face and narrowed her eyes at her older brother.

Sonic threw up his arms and sighed in defeat, "Alright sis, we're coming," Sonic then turned to Manic, "C'mon bro, chow time."

Manic swam to the side of the pool next to Sonic and looked at him then his sister, "I'll be in in a sec, gotta dry off."

Sonic nodded and walked to the door and into the house with Sonia. Manic pulled himself up out of the pool and walked over to the chairs Sonic had been sitting in and grabbed his towel. Manic quickly dried himself off. Manic finished his body and began to walk toward the house as he started drying his quills. As Manic walked to the house he didn't notice how close he was walking to the pool, and he also didn't notice the small pool of water on the edge.

Manic let out a cry as he slipped in the puddle; he tried to grab the edge of the pool, but missed it. The next thing the green hedgehog knew he felt a sharp pain sprout from the back of his head and everything went black.

When Manic first regained consciousness he was coughing up water and he was being held against a bare warm chest. His vision was very hazy and his head was spinning, but before losing consciousness again he saw deep tear-filled emerald eyes and heard someone screaming his name.

The next time Manic regained consciousness he felt warm, he blinked his eyes and let them adjust to the dim light of the room, which came from a small lamp on a table in the corner. He looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital room. He lightly shook his head, trying to remember what happened. He remembered swimming at his and his sibling's house, then…nothing.

He turned his head, feeling something brushing against it, he saw a mess of blue quills and felt a hand around his. He cocked his head, "Sonic?"

His voice was scratchy and sounded more like a whisper, but the blue hedgehog resting on the bed still stirred. Sonic shook his head slightly, sitting up straighter in the chair and pulling himself off of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked his emerald eyes resting on Manic's hazel ones. The second Sonic realized who had woken him up his eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face, "MANIC!"

Sonic almost jumped on his little brother as he wrapped his arms around him, "Manic! I'm so glad you're ok!"

Manic blinked in confusion, "Sonic? What happened? Why're you hugging me?"

Sonic pulled back, his own face confused now, "You don't remember?"

Manic shook his head, Sonic opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a second set of arms wrapping around Manic, "Manic! You're awake!"

Manic was still confused, not remembering anything of the reason he was currently in the hospital. When his sister finally let go of him she saw the confusion on his face, "What's wrong, are you ok?

Manic nodded, and then looked at his siblings, "What happened? Where am I?"

Sonia and Sonic shared a confused look, and then looked back at their brother, "Manic…you almost drowned."

Manic's eyes widened, "W-what? B-but I don't remember that!?"

Sonic's face changed back to concern and he looked like he was about to cry, "M-manic, you've been unconscious for three days. T-the doctors weren't even sure you would wake back up."

Now Sonic did cry, he moved himself onto the bed and buried his face against Manic's shoulder, "I-I thought y-you w-weren't going to w-wake up. I-I thought I w-was g-going to lose you."

Sonic continued to sob into his shoulder and Manic brought his arms around his brother, he had never seen his brother like this.

Manic felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his sister, she gave him a small smile, "He's been worried sick ever since we brought you in; and he's barely left the room at all."

Manic was shocked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he tried to recall what had happened, the only thing that came up was getting ready to go inside for lunch, then he remembered slipping in a puddle, and then…nothing. The next memory he had was of waking up in the hospital bed. Manic shook his head, giving up on trying to remember; he turned his attention to the blue hedgehog, whose head was still buried in his shoulder. Manic pulled his arms out from under him and wrapped them around his sobbing brother. He couldn't imagine what he went through, thinking that his little brother was never going to wake up.

Manic couldn't imagine how he could ever get over something happening to his big brother, the very thought made him want to cry. He turned back down to his brother, he held onto his brother tighter, whispering in his ear, "Shh, don't worry, I'm fine, I won't ever worry you like that again."

Sonic sniffed and pulled back from Manic's shoulder, though they kept their arms around each other. Sonic's still tear-filled eyes met Manic's soft hazle ones, "I never want to lose you Manic, I love you too much to even think about you getting hurt again."

Manic smiled and hugged his brother tighter, "Don't worry, you won't ever lose me Sonic, I love you too."

**Present Day**

Manic let out a sigh, ever since that day the two brothers had become much closer, and eventually Manic had begun to fall for his older brother, he had tried to deny it in the beginning, but after he had begun to have the dreams, he couldn't deny it any longer, he was head over heels in love with his brother.

He took another glance at his brothers sleeping face and whispered to himself, "Sonic…you have no idea how much I want to tell you how I feel."

Manic quietly sniffed and brushed the tears from his eyes, _"He'll never feel the same way I do."_

That was the last thought in his head as he walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Ok yes, I know that was a terrible ending, but I just drew a blank at the end, forgive me.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, I will try and get chapter 1 up ASAP! If you like the story follow/favorite it, it makes my day.**

**If you want regular updates on how my current stories(Including this one), stories in-progress, and one-shots in-progress, are coming, follow me on twitter- TheConfessor29 and if fanfiction cuts my twitter name out there's a link to my twitter on my profile.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time, Peace…OUT(Y)**


	2. Chapter 1

**OK! Here we are, chapter 1, I do apologize for the lateness, but school is now over and I can focus more on my stories! **

**I hope you enjoy the first real chapter of the new and (hopefully) improved Dream to Reality!**

"_Sonic…you have no idea how much I want to tell you how I feel."_

Sonic's eyes opened, those words still echoing in his head. He sat up rubbing his eyes, the memory of last night's dream still fresh in his mind. He looked around the room and yawned, _"What was that dream about?" _

The only thing he could remember was a voice and the shadow of another hedgehog, it had said something about telling him how it really felt; the strangest part was the fact that the voice had seemed so familiar.

Sonic eventually sighed and pulled himself out of bed, stretching and popping his back as he did. He groggily walked into the hall and down to the kitchen. As he slowly strode into the kitchen his eyes met with his brother, who was standing by the sink filling the coffee pot.

"Morning bro," he mumbled to his brother.

Manic turned around and smiled, "Morning sleeping beauty."

Sonic scowled at him and flipped him off. Manic rolled his eyes chuckling, "Classy bro, real classy."

Sonic scowled once more, "Just fix me some coffee."

Manic gave an innocent smile and said, "Just fix me some coffee what?"

Sonic grinded his teeth and said, "Please."

Manic smiled, "That's better."

Sonic let out a sound that sounded like a grunt and a growl mixed together, he then sat at the table. Manic chuckled once more smiling, he knew Sonic wasn't being mean; he just wasn't a morning person. Manic sighed quietly to himself, even his brothers bi-polar like temper didn't faze him; at times he even found it attractive.

Manic quickly dispelled his inappropriate thoughts about his brother and finished his morning routine; fixing the coffee, washing last night's dishes, it was his turn this week, and fixing bacon and eggs, along with some biscuits, gravy, and some toast for himself; being a vegetarian he wouldn't eat the bacon and eggs.

Manic soon got the meal together and sat it at the table in front of a near-drooling Sonic, who happily began to chow down. Manic soon sat and began to eat as well; though he finished several minutes after his brother, who had scarfed down his food in what seemed like seconds.

After they were done and the dishes were in the sink Sonic let out a burp and patted his stomach, "Great chow bro!" he said, now back to his usual peppy self.

Manic smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

Sonic smiled at his brother, "I always love your cooking Manikku

Manic blushed, he couldn't remember how long Sonic had been calling him that, but he did know that it always made him blush whenever he heard it. Manic smiled and leaned his head down so his bangs fell in his face and the blush was hidden, then said, "I'm glad."

Sonic smiled then after a second rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you always let your bangs cover your face."

Manic just smiled and replied, "Its how I've always styled them, I like it."

Sonic sighed, and then smiled, "Hey bro."

Manic looked up and the skin under his fur paled, Sonic had a very Eggman looking smile, and that was never good, "W-what's up b-bro?"

Sonic, quicker than Manic was ready for, grabbed his little brother's wrist and pulled him across the house and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. Manic then was able to pull out of his brother's grip and turned around to face him, "What the hell bro!"

Sonic smiled, "Were giving you a new do."

Manic's eyes widened, "Oh HELL no!"

Sonic sighed, crossing his arms, "C'mon bro, according to you you've had the same hair style for seventeen years! You need a change, and maybe it'll perk you up, you've been kinda gloomy for a while now."

Manic huffed and crossed his arms, "I _don't _need a change, I _don't _act gloomy, and I _sure as hell_ don't want you doing my hair!"

Sonic frowned and cocked his head thinking; he then smiled, the perfect plan forming in his head. Before Manic could blink Sonic had rushed up to him wrapped his arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground and was burying himself in his chest begging, "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

Manic was majorly caught off guard, the fact that Sonic was begging was one thing, but what really shocked him was the fact that the sapphire hedgehog was more or less nuzzling into his chest. Manic flushed a deep scarlet, he could feel his brother's weight draped across his body, and he felt his brother's crotch pressing down on his, the fact that he didn't moan was a miracle.

After the initial shock was gone, Manic knew what would happen if he didn't get his brother off the top of him. He began scrambling to try and get up while pushing his brother off of him, "Fine fine fine! You can cut my hair!"

Sonic looked up smiling, "Yay!"

Sonic pulled himself off of Manic, much to Manic's relief, and stood up, Manic quickly getting up as well. Sonic gave his brother his signature smile, "Don't worry bro; you're going to look great!"

Manic gave a weak smile and nodded. Sonic then moved past his brother to the bathtub, turning the nobs and getting the water warm, he then turned to his brother, "Wash your hair real quick."

Manic gulped and nodded, then walked over and got on his knees in front of the tub and quickly washed his hair with his shampoo and conditioner. When he was done and had shut off the water he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw his brother holding out a towel, "Don't dry it all the way, keep it a little damp."

Manic nodded and quickly dried his hair, making sure it was still generously wet, but not so much that it was dripping. When he stood up he sighed, his bangs were a few inches long; while the hair on the back of his head fell down about halfway down his back and got progressively shorter as it moved towards his bangs.

He turned to Sonic and sighed, "So what are you going to do?"

Sonic gave his brother another reassuring smile and grabbed a brush and the scissors out of the cabinet and started brushing his brothers bangs until there weren't any tangles and they were pointing straight down. Sonic then stepped back and looked at Manic, "Now close your eyes."

Manic frowned, "Why?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Because I want it to be a surprise, and if you don't you'll be able to see how I cut it because it's right in front of your face."

Manic gulped and closed his eyes. The next several minutes felt like hours to the emerald teen, the sound of the scissors cutting the hair it took Manic several months to grow out the only thing he could hear; then it stopped.

Manic was nervous, not knowing how he was going to look for the next several months until his bangs grew back. Manic heard Sonic put down the scissors and the brush, then he heard his brother speak, "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Manic gulped for the third time and opened his eyes, he was greeted by Sonic standing in front of him with a mirror. He took said mirror and held it up to his face, and what he saw made him gasp.

**(Little note, I'm sorry if my description of Manic's hair isn't very good, I'm not really sure how to describe what it looks like, I have a perfect picture of it in my head, but I have no idea how do describe it, but I'll do my best.)**

He didn't even look like himself anymore! Sonic had changed his hair completely, and he loved it! Sonic had trimmed his bangs to where his left eye was covered, much like Sonia's bangs only longer, and had trimmed the right side shorter than the left so it got progressively longer as it went towards the right. Sonic had even blended it so it didn't just go from short to long all at once. He had also cut the back several inches shorter to where it now went only a few inches past his shoulders.

Manic turned to Sonic, a large grin spread across his face, "I love it!" he more or less screamed, as he rushed over to Sonic wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him in a hug.

Sonic smiled and hugged Manic back, "I told ya that you could trust me."

Manic pulled back from Sonic a bit, but kept his arms around the blue hedgehog, and said, "I'm glad I did, I absolutely _love_ what you did to my hair! I had no idea you could cut hair like this!"

Sonic's smile widened, "I used to work in a barbers shop part time when I was younger, a few of the stylists gave me a crash course in cutting hair, turns out I'm not half bad."

Manic just grinned, hugging Sonic even tighter than before, but this time he unconsciously nuzzled into his neck and let out a soft purr. When he did that Sonic let out a small gasp and blushed slightly. Manic eyes widened and he pulled back after he realized what he had started doing and blushed, looking up at sonic who was also blushing. Manic just stood there looking up at Sonic's pink tinted face, taking in every detail.

In that moment Manic lost the last sliver of control he had, and did the most reckless thing he had ever done, he lifted his head and leaned up, pressing his lips to Sonic's in a soft kiss.

Sonic's eyes widened and his body stiffened when his brother's lips met with his, he looked at his brother's half lidded hazel eyes, and saw a mixture of emotions he couldn't describe. Manic on the other hand, had his mind covered in a haze, he was actually kissing Sonic! He never imagined that he would ever get the chance, but Manic was only in the haze for a few more seconds before he pulled back from the kiss and, in an instant, his mind cleared and he realized what he had just done. His eyes widened and he removed his arms from Sonic's neck and jumped back from his wide eyed brother.

At first they just stared at each other, until Sonic seemed to find his voice once more, "M-Manic…w-what…"

Before Sonic could put more words together Manic had started to back up, tears beginning to fill his eyes at the realization of what he had just done.

Manic kept backing up and was able to stutter out, "S-sonic, I-I-I." he wasn't able to say another word and turned around, the tears spilling out of his eyes, and ran.

**Well it took longer than I planned, but I finally finished it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP! The only thing is, I recently got a job and I now work 7AM to 6PM five days a week, so that takes up most of my time, but I will still try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**I am also pleased to say I have posted this story on Archive of Our Own, it will be the exact same story, the only difference will be that the version on there will have the lemons/limes in it that I can't post on Fanfiction. There's a link on my profile to the story.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter please R&R it absolutely makes my day! If you want to get updates on how the chapters of my stories and my one-shots are coming follow me on twitter TheConfessor29 and like my facebook page. There are links to both on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter (I just realized that I say that a lot lol) and peace…OUT(Y) **


End file.
